


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And the ghost of Freddie Mercury, Balthazar (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: Henry has never been very into music. But a certain angel may help change his mind.





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I will write for this couple until I run out of ideas. Just watch me.

There had been a lot of things Sam and Dean had to get used to when Henry became part of their group after the fight with Abaddon. His lack of knowledge after 1958 was simply one of them.  
They’d taken a week to explain history and all the scientific advancements that had been made in the fifty-plus years. He’d picked those up fairly quickly. He’d spent several months catching up on pop culture and modern slang. He’d adjusted quite quickly. But there was one thing they were having trouble with. Henry was dragging his feet on listening to new(er) music.  
They’d tried classic rock from the ‘70s, they’d tried modern pop, even country. Nothing stuck. Henry thought all of it was garbage. And it was beginning to frustrate Dean, an avid music-lover.  
Henry didn’t even care for music from _his_ era. He didn’t hate it, but it wasn’t his favorite. Dean was beginning to pull his hair out with frustration. Sam was continually worried about his elder brother’s mental health.  
Dean woke up, determined. He’d try Lynyrd Skynyrd. He could at least get a semi-positive reaction out of his grandfather. But as he was getting out of bed, he heard it. Music on the old record player.  
Dean pulled on the robe he’d stolen from a late Man of Letters and walked out of his room, following the sound. As he got closer, he recognized it. It was Queen, of all things.  
Dean immediately thought it was Sam. He’d never known his brother to like Queen, but that was the only reasonable explanation. Still, he followed the music, just to make sure. What he found wasn’t what he expected.  
Henry was sitting in the library, listening to a Queen record, bobbing his head in time with the music. A small smile was on his face as he listened to ‘Bohemian Rhapsody’, tapping his fingers on the table with the beat. His eyes were closed, truly listening to the music.  
Dean froze in the doorway, not sure that what he was seeing was really happening. As the tempo of the song changed, Henry’s eyes popped open in surprise, but his smile widened.  
“Henry?” Dean called out. Henry looked at Dean and grinned.  
“Dean! Have you heard this band?” He asked, excitedly.  
“It’s Queen. Everyone in America knows them.” Dean replied, simply. “Where’d you get a Queen record, anyways?” Dean knew he didn’t own any Queen records, and the Men of Letters massacre happened _long_ before their time.  
“I found it at the foot of my bed this morning.” Henry answered.  
“Maybe Sam left it there.” Dean concluded. Henry looked a bit nervous.  
“Yes. Maybe he did.” He said. Dean looked at Henry for a long moment before shrugging and walking away to get himself some coffee.

 

Henry let out a breath of relief. Dean hadn’t figured out the full truth. And that was quite the relief. Dean definitely wouldn’t approve of what was _actually_ going on.  
Henry had met a wonderful man two months ago and had become smitten surprisingly quickly. But the thing was, the man wasn’t human. He was an angel, and remarkably charming, for being more flirty than the greasers Henry had known back in the ‘50s. But the angel, Balthazar, had always been romantic to Henry. And the record had come attached with a note Balthazar had written.  
 _I told you I’d get it right._  
That was all it had said, along with Balthazar’s signature, embellished needlessly with wings. The note was still in Henry’s breast pocket.  
Henry had mentioned not long before that his grandson were attempting to find the perfect music for him. Balthazar had taken that as a personal challenge, and promised that in a week, he’d find the perfect record for Henry. And he’d followed through. Queen was wonderful.  
The song changed, and the most wonderful piece of music Henry had ever heard came on. He checked the back of the album and took a guess at what it was called. ‘Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy’.  
“I knew you’d like this song.” Henry startled at the sound of Balthazar’s voice.  
Balthazar had taken a position across from Henry, and was slightly smiling at Henry. Henry couldn’t help but smile back. Good lord, he was lost for this man.  
“Hello, Balthazar.” Henry greeted, internally wincing at the lovelorn tone in his voice. “My grandson is not too far from here, I hope you know.” Henry said.   
“Oh, I know. I just couldn’t care less. Besides, he’s fallen asleep making coffee. Nothing to worry about.” Balthazar sat back in his chair and smiled, teasingly. He began to sing along to the words, with a lovely voice. Henry blushed what he was sure was a deep scarlet, but kept listening. “You look adorable like that, darling, honestly.”   
Henry stuttered, foolishly. Balthazar laughed, cutting himself off just as he dove into the next verse. He jumped onto the table as he sang, making Henry’s eyes widened. Balthazar sunk to his knees and took Henry’s hand, singing along rather loudly. Henry was certain his grandsons could hear. But he found himself caring less and less with every single syllable.  
Just as the song was ending, Sam and Dean rushed into the room, carrying very bizarre objects as weapons. Sam held an old alarm clock, while Dean clutched a spatula. Both of the makeshift weapons were dropped at the same time.  
“Balthazar?!” Both exclaimed as one.  
“Hello, boys.” Balthazar greeted, pleasantly. “I was just leaving. But! Henry, dear, I’ll pick you up at 9 o’clock, yes? The Ritz?” Henry nodded at Balthazar’s question, entirely mute. “Wonderful.” He pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Henry’s lips. “Ta ta, boys. I’ll see you tonight, darling.” Balthazar winked at Henry, and with a flap of his invisible wings, he was gone.  
Sam and Dean stared at Henry, open-mouthed.  
“That’s where I got the record.” Henry said, simply, pointing at the spot where Balthazar had vanished.   
He stood, turned off the gramophone, and walked away, skip in his step, whistling Queen all the way.


End file.
